The Feudal Lord Uchiha
by hinori92
Summary: Konoha had fallen and now Minato is in the Uchiha's hands, showering him with lots of love the Uchiha way. WARNING: boyxboy, bondage, smut.


The Feudal Lord Uchiha - 4P

First off, this was written VERY long ago, for my friend. She was the one who requested this, so I tried writing it out. So, yet another story with the royal theme, just that this is in the ancient style instead of the Western style. Beware that its rated-M and it contains bondage and smut. If you're fine with it please continue.

* * *

His grey yukata was hanging loosely on his shoulder, showing off his nicely build chest. His black obi was tied around his waist loosely. His right leg was on his throne, while his left was left on the ground. Both his legs were wide open, showing his loincloth. His right arm was supporting his resting head on the handrest beside his throne. His eyes were shut and so was his mouth. He was extremely silent.

There was no one in his throne room but him. The silence was broken when a knock on the bamboo door filled the room.

"My Lord, we have brought him as per your order," came the voice of Kakashi.

"Enter," the Feudal Lord broke the silence.

The bamboo door slid opened smoothly. Three men then walked in. Two was walking ahead of the other one and all of them were wearing yukatas of different patterns and colours. The one behind them had chains bound around his wrists and was pulled along by the other two.

They stopped a few feet away from him and bowed.

"My Lord, this is Lord Minato from the recent fallen country, Konoha," said Kakashi.

"Lord Minato was the leader of the country before it was destroyed by Lord Orochimaru," continued Yamato.

"Shut up," said the soft yet deep and firm voice.

Both Kakashi and Yamato bowed and everything went back to silence.

A few seconds had passed before the Feudal Lord Uchiha, or more often called Lord Sasuke, opened his eyes slightly, showing his red Sharingan. It was the symbol of the Uchiha and only one with the brightest red colour would be chosen as the Feudal Lord.

Staring at the new member who was looking down on the ground, Sasuke kept quiet and said nothing. He had observed for a while, but the new member did not even look up at all.

Lazily, Sasuke pushed aside his sandals with his left foot and got up from his throne. His right side of his yukata fell off his shoulder and hanged on his elbow. Walking towards the new member ever so slowly, he dragged along his overly long yukata with him.

Knowing he was approaching, both Kakashi and Yamato stepped back till they were few steps away from him. Still, Lord Minato stayed still and did not move.

Stopping directly in front of him, Lord Sasuke brought up his slander right arm. His long fingers touched Minato's face ever so softly, caressing his smooth skin before he held his chin and brought his face up to him. Minato's sapphire eyes were staring intently into his Sharingans. Though Minato had not fought with them throughout his journey here, he was still fierce and reluctant.

Lord Sasuke frowned.

"Such clean person," he started. Then, he smirked, "But with such kind eyes."

Minato, however, said nothing and continued his intent stare.

"Beautiful stare, but let's change that shall we?" said Sasuke as he went nearer towards Minato and stared longer at him.

Minato's eyes never once blinked but only stared into the Sharingan. No one had ever realised the true power of his Sharingan, and thus no one had ever managed to defeat him. Though, there was someone who had no fear towards it. Lord Orochimaru, the only one who was not affected by the Sharingan, was said to be the Uchiha's long distance relative, but Sasuke believed none of it. He was not scared of him either, since both Sasuke and Orochimaru had some weird mutual understandings that no one knows, not even his own family members.

Minato's sapphire pupils had started to dim and his eyelids dropped slightly, Minato's intent stare was gone forever. Sasuke grinned. Moving his face away from him, he slid down his right arm towards Minato's left shoulder, pushing the yukata away. Looking down his slander arm, Sasuke grinned even wider and caressed it lightly. His eyes then roamed towards his chest. Fair and smooth, not even a scratch was found, a much protected leader indeed. Pulling away the obi, the yukata fell open, showing his lower half body.

Lord Sasuke then looked up at Kakashi, "He chose not to wear?"

"Yes, my lord," Kakashi answered honestly.

Sasuke grinned again. He had already guessed that Minato would never wear it, since it was full of lace and nonsense. It was supposed to be a joke on him, but whatever, being commando suits him much better.

"Take off the chains," ordered Lord Sasuke as he stepped a step back.

Yamato did as was told.

Both Minato's hands fell beside him. The already loose yukata then fell towards the ground, exposing his nude body perfectly.

Staring from the distance he was at, he smiled with satisfaction. Lord Sasuke went near Minato and planted a kiss on his lips. His tongue entered Minato's and fondled with his. Minato was reacting without the conscience of his own as Lord Sasuke had used his Sharingan to cloud his brain and wash off any memories he had previously. After fondling with his tongue, Lord Sasuke bit it very hard. Minato winced and nothing more. Licking and sucking away the blood, Lord Sasuke pulled out his tongue with his fingers and looked at it. Satisfied, he let go and looked back at Minato.

"From now on, you're my new concubine. You're my property as long as you have this cursed scar I plant on you. Any attempt to escape is futile. However, if you try to..." Sasuke went near to his ear and said, "...I won't go easy on you."

"Yes, my lord," said Minato as he went near to lick Sasuke's earlobe. Sasuke smirked. His Sharingan is getting powerful day by day. Having his concubine to lick him automatically was a confirmation that they will remain his and his only forever.

Sasuke stood back up.

"To the chamber, all of you," said Lord Sasuke as he held Minato's hand and pulled him along. "You too, my new love."

* * *

He was blind-folded, hands were bound with chains together with his neck. Bending on his knees and elbows, Minato's head was thrust forward. Saliva kept on flowing down his mouth as it was full and each strong thrust made him gagged and moaned.

"Nnh...Good...very good, Minato. You love it, don't you? Sucking hard with that slutty mouth of yours?" groaned Sasuke.

Minato did not answer but moaned again and again. His whole body was shivering, not only because of the strong thrust in his mouth, but also the thrusting of warm slippery fingers and tongue in his asshole.

Yamato was above Minato, standing straight but his upper body was bent down. He was breathing hard while his saliva was flowing out. His tongue was licking and thrusting Minato. The fingers that were thrust in started with two, with one on each hand. The longer Yamato was tongue-thrusting him, the more fingers he added in, which ended with a total of eight of them. Minato's throbbing inner muscle was making him unbearable and wanted to fist thrust him, but he could not as his Lord Sasuke would have him executed.

Standing straight above Minato was not a problem, yet he was shivering and his legs would have fallen earlier if it was not for the two thick bars that were bounded around each leg. Yamato nonstop shivering was all because of him being thrust behind and also the use of some forbidden cream which contains aphrodisiac. While one hand of Sasuke's was forcing Minato's head to thrust forward, the other was fist-thrusting Yamato hard and fast. Even with lots of cream used, there were still some slight trinkle of blood coming out from it.

"You love this too, don't you Yamato? Such a slutty ass you have always, or was it because of the aphrodisiac that's making you like this?" Sasuke smirked as he continued his fast pace thrusting on both Minato and Yamato in front of him.

"Ahh!" Sasuke suddenly shrieked. His prostrate was pressed on all of a sudden. Turning his head slightly to the back, he looked and smiled in satisfaction.

Kakashi was tongue thrusting the kneeling Sasuke as usual, since Sasuke had trained him for a long time to use only his tongue to thrust into him. Both Kakashi's hands were pulling apart Sasuke's butt cheeks while he thrust his tongue deeply into his hole. His hot wet tongue was just like a natural aphrodisiac to Sasuke. Only his tongue was long enough to be able to get deep in and pressed on his prostrate. Kakashi was definitely his best concubine ever.

"Nnh!" Sasuke shrieked again as his prostrate was touched again. Taking his hand away from Minato's head, he caressed Kakashi instead, leaving Minato to move naturally and sucked on his cock.

"Enough," Sasuke spoke softly. Kakashi stopped and got up. Instantly, Sasuke brought his head to him and they both locked lips. Tongues battled furiously as if there were no end to it.

When they finally parted, he said, "It hurts, doesn't it?" Sasuke's hands went down and grabbed tightly onto Kakashi's cock.

"Ugh!" Kakashi groaned. His already purple cock was trapped in the tight ring. Each time when there is movement he felt like cumming but he could not. The ring was too tight and it hurt a lot.

"It definitely hurts, but don't worry, they're the same as you too."

Sasuke was referring to both Yamato and Minato as they both had the same ring as Kakashi bounded tightly on them. Yamato and Minato's cocks were dripping with cum yet it was still purple and definitely throbbing hard to get a release. Even so, none of them dare to disobey Sasuke and just continued with work rather than thinking of finding pleading for a release.

"Now, go get the vibrators. Two would be good enough," Sasuke ordered. Kakashi went to the small cupboard just beside them and took out two vibrators from the drawers. Both are of a big size with almost 6inches long. Coating them with the aphrodisiac cream, he passed one to Yamato.

After having the vibrator from Kakashi, Yamato thrust it in with full force into Minato, which made Minato's body jerked hard. The vibrator was already on at its highest volume, but Yamato kept on pulling it out and forced it in again, each time hitting directly at Minato's prostrate. Minato moaned and breathed loudly as both front and back was thrusting him with full force that made him dizzy and almost getting out of control if it was not because of the ring that was still there.

The other vibrator was passed to Sasuke. He stopped fist thrusting Yamato and tended towards Kakashi. Knowing that Kakashi's asshole was not tended earlier, he scooped almost three quarters of the cream and shoved them into Kakashi. Kakashi jerked hard as the sudden intrusion was hurting him, yet he bit back his scream and only moaned. With a few thrust from Sasuke's hand, he vibrator was then forced into Kakashi still expanding hole. Sasuke thrusted him a few times, purposely missing the prostrate each time he thrust, making Kakashi whined but did not complain. Sasuke smirked. He pulled the vibrator out towards the tip and paused for a moment. When Kakashi wanted to turn back and look, Sasuke thrusted in immediately and straight hit onto his prostrate. Kakashi shrieked the loudest he could go for the first time.

"Such a sweet voice," Sasuke grinned as he took the obi left on his bed and tied them to stick the vibrator into his hole.

After panting a while, Kakashi brought himself up as he shivered. The large amount of aphrodisiac was making him very hot and his cock throbbing painfully. Even so, he went back to kneel behind Sasuke. His hands caressing Sasuke's body all over until he was given an order.

"Go ahead. You must want it terribly," said Sasuke as he gave Kakashi a signal. Soon enough, Kakashi thrust into Sasuke's already tended hole.

"Ahh! Nnh! Good! Kakashi! You're so big that it's so good! More! Faster!" Sasuke moaned as Kakashi increased his speed and strength equally.

With every thrust from Kakashi, Sasuke's hip thrust forward with equal strength into Minato. Even with the blindfold, Minato's tears had started flowing down with the large amount of saliva plus cum from his mouth. Sasuke had not cum as he was controlling hard not to, yet his cock was deliberately dripping with cum.

Drown in the deep bliss of pleasure, Sasuke almost forgot that Yamato's ass was twitching terribly. Since he had some of the aphrodisiac too, every sensitive part of him needed to be touched terribly. Unable to think of any words to say, Sasuke slowly brought up his trembling hand and continued fist thrusting Yamato with the speed Kakashi was giving.

The room was filled with loud moans and groans and screams and breathings. They had been going at it for almost an hour when Sasuke finally decided to remove all of their rings. Once removed, Minato was the one to cum first seeing as it was his first time, it was not easy for him to control. Yamato and Kakashi cum later, but all three of their cums were a lot. Sasuke was the last to cum, but even so, he did not stop and all of them still continued to thrust each other.

Sasuke had cum 3 times while the others came a total of 5 to 6 times before Sasuke fainted in Kakashi arms. Slowly putting him down on the bed, Kakashi released the bars from Yamato's legs, took of the blindfold and chains around Minato's before untying his obi and took away all the vibrators. Minato had already fainted as well together with Sasuke as it was his first time and already faced such hard sex.

All of them slept together on the bed full of cum. None of them bother to clean since they were all tired out. Kakashi decided he would have to wake up earlier than Sasuke to clean up or he would have to be punished again for not cleaning. Yet, he was thinking of not cleaning up at all since the punishment would only lead to the same result again, and he would most definitely like the punishment no matter how many time or how hard it might be.

Kakashi smiled. Everyone is just as slutty as him, his Sasuke, since Kakashi was the first one to teach him such technics and only Kakashi was not affected by those red eyes, even though he acted he had. Well, it did not harm to act that way if he gets to do as he wanted with Sasuke.

End


End file.
